


Parlay

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS FOR STOLEN CENTURY PART 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: John feels.





	Parlay

John expects at any moment to be pulled into that room.

He expects to see Merle again as the next cycle starts. Even if their last parting was… tense.

They’ve had tense partings before.

But Merle never comes.

John simply… exists at the center of… of The Hunger. Of Dissatisfaction.  
Of everything.

He sits.

The next cycle starts.

Merle doesn’t come.

John sits.

His dissatisfaction grows. The Hunger grows.

The next cycle starts.

Merle still doesn’t come.

John… John feels… Sad.

He felt a little sad at the end of their last parting.

But now… It almost consumes him. This is the first time… in a very long time that John has felt something… _beyond_ his dissatisfaction.

He feels sad. He feels lonely, which is- well- it’s something he didn’t even think was _possible_ considering that he’s never alone. But he does.

And it eats at him. His loneliness. His sadness.

_His_

He is… different now.  
And he knows…  
It’s because…  
Merle is- or… at least he _was_ \- his friend...


End file.
